天明の後 Depois de Amanhecer
by Saharlem Maels
Summary: Deitado no terraço do seu corrente alojamento contemplava as ultimas reviravoltas do seu destino, que parecia não ter acabado de brincar com ele mesmo depois da sua morte.


**Título:** 天明の後 – Depois do Amanhecer.

**Autor:** Saharlem Maels

**Sumário:** Deitado no terraço do seu corrente alojamento contemplava as ultimas reviravoltas do seu destino, que parecia não ter acabado de brincar com ele mesmo depois da sua morte.

**Disc.:** Bleach e Naruto são da autoria de Tite Kubo e Masashi Kishimoto, nenhum beneficio monetário foi adquirido com esta fanfiction. Foi escrita para meu divertimento.

**Nota:** Não sejam tímidos e deixem uma review!

**の****o****の**

**Tenmei no Ato – Depois de Amanhecer.**

**Saharlem Maels.**

**Prolongo.**

**C**om a mente enevoada de sono, semicerrou sorrateiramente os seus negros olhos. Sentia o seu pesado corpo confortavelmente enrolado em algo quente e doce como estivesse aninhado nos braços de alguém que amava. Sobrancelhas finamente desenhadas num rosto único franziram-se levemente tentando recordar-se do que lhe acontecera e donde estava, mas, a sua mente exausta recusava-se a divulgar-lhe tal segredo! Abrigado do resto do mundo naquela lânguida quietude que permeava o seu ser, notou por fim na suave melodia que o despertara. Confuso, obrigou os seus dolentes membros a se mexerem, coagindo os seus desfocados olhos a enfrentar a realidade que o cercava, tentado entender as palavras dispersas que apanhava.

Então, o seu nome surgiu impetuosamente aos seus ouvidos quebrando as trevas da sua memoria e mergulhando-o no tormento da sua previa existência, esses pedaços desalinhados fizeram-no estremecer, até que através daquele escuro oceano ouviu uma voz doce a conforta-lo traçando ordem por entre o caos dos seus sentimentos.

Atónito com o seu descontrolo a figura que o rodeava tornou-se nítida como tudo em seu redor. 'Quem és tu?' Agora sentado pensou; o seu corpo nu estava cercado por um aveludado mar negro de tecido que o cobria em longas tiras protegendo-o da noite que o cingia. A doçura élfica ao seu lado contemplava-o com um estranho prazer velado por esse mesmo manto. "Tens a certeza que não sabem que eu sou!" sussurou aproximando-se de gatas deste envolvendo-o nos seus longos braços. "Oh! Meu doce príncipe é realmente importante que acordes!"

Incerto do que realmente se passava virou o rosto para aqueles olhos cor de sangue emoldurados por intermináveis madeixas sombrias. "Como posso eu acordar se estou morto!" Havia pouca coisa que se recordava claramente, mas sabia pelo menos isso, ele morrera!

Os lábios perfeitos do jovem ergueram-se num sorriso austero, beijando-lhe o seu rosto gelado, ordenou-lhe. "Acorda agora, meu príncipe negro!"

**の****o****の**

**Capí****tulo Um.**

**E**ra demasiado cedo, no céu gélido da madrugada as estrelas ainda cintilavam, jóias abandonas dum deus menor num manto desbotado de índigo. Mas, admirando a longínqua tranquilidade daquele firmamento trazia paz ao seu coração magoado. Deitado no terraço do seu corrente alojamento contemplava as ultimas reviravoltas do seu destino, que parecia não ter acabado de brincar com ele mesmo depois da sua morte.

Passaram quase cinquenta anos desde que acordara naquela clareira abandonada pelo tempo, prestes a ser consumido por Hollows atraídos pela riqueza de reiatsu que o seu corpo inerte possuía. Naquela altura, tinham sido simplesmente demasiado numerosos para o seu exausto corpo, e o seu treinamento em vida só o ajudara a escapar a um destino inevitável, e lamentar a sua sorte não serviria de nada! Embora, mais cedo ou mais tarde soubesse que seria apanhado não deixara de combater o melhor que podia; se não fosse a intervenção atempada do seu mestre quando tudo parecia perdido, ele não teria tido hipótese de sobreviver quando o seu corpo finalmente cedeu. Graças a ela tornara-se num shinigami, e aprendera tudo o que precisava saber sobre o estranho mundo que agora habitava.

Depois de a deixar alguns anos mais tarde, após completar o seu treinamento, tentou encontrar a sua família e reparar de alguma forma a deslealdade que cometera em vida! Durante décadas, vagueou sozinho pelos vários distritos mas nunca encontrou rasto do seu antigo clã. Foi então que a sua pacifica existência fora abalada, ao resgatar uma bela e fria mulher e a razão pela qual decidira finalmente vir para Seireitei e tornar-se oficialmente um shinigami.

Não fora difícil ingressar na Shinou academia, muito menos graduar dela, em menos de um ano tornara-se Fukutaichou da Décima Terceira divisão sob o comando de Juushirou Ukitake. "Só a minha bela e exótica zanpakutou parece ser a excepção a essa regra!" Suspirou; considerando o quão árduo fora para ele ter domínio sobre a pequena intempestiva força da natureza, e mesmo agora não podia afirmar com toda a certeza que o tinha.

A sua arma detestava combater desnecessariamente, como ele, e só autorizava que a desembainhasse se o oponente estivesse a altura da seu escuro fulgor! Caso contrario, o antigo shinobi, só podia contar com ele próprio mesmo que tivesse desvantagem numérica, e Hollows de baixo calibre, incluindo Menos, não contavam como adversários válidos. Felizmente, adquirira rapidamente outras armas que podia usar em combate, e se fosse realmente necessário podia usar Kidou, se não a sua vida podia ter ficado um pouco complicada em certas ocasiões. Treinar com Yuumeihiro podia ser considerado um teste a sua paciência, nem sempre conseguia motiva-lo, e ocasionalmente apenas o perigo que podia representar para ambos se não soubessem as suas limitações parecia o convencer. Contudo desde que entrara em Seireitei e o ex-shinobi assumira o dever de Shinigami, parecia ter despertado o senso de dever na sua bela masamune, e não rejeitava o seu desejo de treinar como antes.

A sua actual existência não era muito diferente daquela que tivera em vida, e ser Fukutaichou parecia ser menos exigente do que quando estava nos Anbu. Devido a doença de Ukitake-taichou, ele detinha praticamente o comando da Divisão nas suas mãos, e era como ter o lugar de comandante-geral dos Anbu. Distribuía missões pelas varias unidades, verificava o treino dos recrutas, tratava da papelada em atraso e somente participaria em missões de alta importância. Deveras não havia muita diferença entre uma coisa e outra!

Subitamente a sua paz foi perturbada por duas vozes bramando bem perto dali fazendo com que a esguia forma do antigo ninja estremece-se de irritação. 'Aqueles dois acabaram de ganhar três semanas de treinamento intensivo!' cogitou.

Desde que assumira o comando da divisão alguns dias atrás, que aqueles dois shinigamis não pararam de discutir causando quase sempre alguma confusão, e as tarefas que deviam cumprir sofriam por isso, e por extensão o seu trabalho tornava-se mais complicado por não ter o suporte deles. Ele ao contrario do seu Capitão não tinha uma perseverança de santo, e estava prestes a chegar ao fim da sua tolerância; e a conversa que tivera com eles no dia anterior estipulando o dever de cada um deles não parecia não ter muito resultado se já estavam a discutir antes do sol nascer! A sua lealdade para com Ukitake-san, era louvável, mas tinham uma péssima forma de a mostrarem e ele como seu fukutaichou não podia permitir que deputas pessoais interferisse no funcionamento da divisão! Haviam de aprender isso a bem ou a mal.

O céu tornara-se mais claro notou, admirando a penumbra que fazia lembrar o seu mundo interior, acalmando o seu humor, sorriu ao sentir a élfica presença se materializar ao seu lado, ainda lhe custava acreditar que a diminuta aparição, personificava na perfeição a sua antiga e imponente linhagem.

"Vais ficar aqui o dia todo?" perguntou o adolescente, sentado de joelhos por entre um mar de tecido tão negro quanto os seu longo cabelo, queimando o seu mestre com olhos carmim.

"É raro me brindares com a tua radiância!" Disse serenamente desprendendo os olhos do firmamento e prendendo-os no notável elfo a seu lado que cruzara os braços. "Assim que o sol desperte irei avaliar o treino actual dos recrutas, e modifica-lo se for necessário. Podemos treinar mais tarde se quiseres!"

"Hn!" Anuiu irritado elevando os seus espelhos ardentes para o firmamento moribundo que começava a arder com o sol nascente. "Não sei porque te preocupas tanto, eu não sou igual a Kyōka Suigetsu!"

"Eu sei!" Disse sussurrando, a descoberta acidental da Bankai de Yuumeihiro, pouco antes de graduar, brindara-o com uma visita do velho comandante geral. Não era algo que gostaria de repetir. Fora uma dor de cabeça do principio ao fim, compreendia a apreensão de Yamamoto, Yuu era sem duvida a mais bela e mortífera arma daquele género superando a zanpakutou daquele traidor em termos de poder, mas, ao contrario da katana daquele rato a sua pussuia um poder especial que ampliava o poder dos feitiços de Kidou possibilitando a ele curar quase miraculosamente tudo o que a sua lamina tocasse. Mediante isso não estranhara muito a sua colocação na divisão dum dos discípulos do velho guerreiro em vez dum dos lugares vazios nas outras Divisões. "Tive a pensar, se era possível ajudar Ukitake-taichou a melhorar com o teu poder especial!"

"Não sabes suficientes feitiços de curar," Afirmou erguendo-se por entre os primeiros raios da manhã, o leve barulho de passos apressados despertara a sua curiosidade, do lado oposto uma figura envergando um vibrante e florido haori dirigia-se na direcção dos aposentos de Ukitake.

"Pela aparência deve ser Shunsui Kyōraku, Taichou da Oitava Divisão!" Concluiu, indiferentemente o antigo ninja que se juntara a Yuumeihiro. "Segundo me disseram ele visita regularmente Ukitake-taichou!"

"Interessante." Pelo canto do seus escuros olhos podia ver um sorriso matreiro aparecer no rosto do seu pequeno elfo antes deste desaparecer. Suspirando resignadamente, saltou do terraço, tinha muita coisa que fazer hoje e o dia parecia curto demais!

**の****o****の**

Naquela melosa manhã, Shunsui Kyōraku, um dos mais carismáticos shinigamis de Seireitei, podia ser visto caminhar apressadamente pelas desoladas ruas em direcção da residência do seu melhor amigo na sede da Décima Terceira Divisão.

Para sua extrema preocupação, a frágil saúde do adorado Taicho piorara e desde que fora informado que a sua unidade estava encarregue de parte da papelada quando este adoecera, não tivera oportunidade de visitá-lo, por isso abandonara a sua querida Nanao-chan no comando da Oitava Divisão e viera ver como Juushirou estava. Quando para sua surpresa ao chegar ao seu destino, em vez do caos controlado que permeava o complexo sempre que Ukitake adoecia, mesmo aquela hora da manhã, Shunsui deparou-se com uma peculiar tranquilidade.

Perplexo, adiantou o passo entrando em poucos minutos no quarto do seu amigo, encontrando este sentado na sua cama rodeado pelo seus dois assistentes que discutiam ardentemente as ordens dadas para exaspero do seu pobre amigo e divertimento seu!

"SOU EU QUE ESTOU ENCARREGUE DISSO!!" Vociferou Kiyone Kotetsu, uma pequena mulher de cabelos de cor de mel e largos olhos azuis que ardiam de indignação, por não conseguir agarrar o tabuleiro que o outro mantinha fora do seu alcance.

"FUKUTAICHOU FOI BEM CLARO!! Gritou, Sentarō Kotsubaki, o shinigami que partilhava com ela o terceiro posto. "SOU EU QUE CUIDO DO CAPITÃO!!"

"Bons dias!" Disse, interrompendo a discussão para embaraço dos dois que só naquele momento deram conta do aparecimento antigo shinigami. "Ya-re... ya-re... que tanta agitação!" E antes que acontecesse algum acidente, passou ligeirinho entre os dois, aliviando o Kotsubaki da bandeja que continha comida suficiente para alimentar um pequeno exercito, posando-a cuidadosamente na mesinha ao lado do futon. Numa fracção de segundos, antes de se sentar do lado contrario desta, o capitão da oitava divisão dirigiu-se de volta aos dois atrapalhados shinigamis, tomando o braço de cada um deles escoltando-os para fora do quarto e com um sorriso nos lábios dispenso-os fechando-lhes a porta na cara! Assim em menos de nada viram o seu dever ser usurpado outra vez.

"Agora que as crianças foram brincar," suspirou com teatralidade deslizando para junto do amigo que lhe sorria agradecido. "Podes me dizer, a quem se referiam?" inquiriu intrigado.

"Bom dia, Shunsui!" Saudou-o por fim, aceitando deste a chávena de chá que lhe servira. "Genryūsai-sensei, destacou um novo fukutaichou para a minha unidade, era dele que se referiam." Respondeu bebendo devagar, aliviado que os ataques de tosse pareciam menos prenunciados nessa manhã.

"Yama-jii, deve estar mesmo preocupado!" Observou, passando ao seu delicado amigo um prato com pequenas torradas de canela e açúcar, bolachinhas de varias qualidades e pedaços de fruta. "Quando é que aconteceu esse milagre, que ninguém foi informado?"

"Alguns dias atrás, só serão informados na próxima reunião de Capitães." Afirmou, colocando atentamente a chávena meio vazia sobre a mesinha cor de chocolate, "mas realmente, não o podes censurar, com os acontecimentos dos últimos meses desde a deserção de Sōsuke, todas as unidades acumularam sobrecarrego de trabalho, e agora comigo de novo doente só veio agravar a situação!"

"Ah, mas duvido que tenha sido isso que pesou na sua decisão, acho, que esgotas-te a sua paciência!" Disse num tom de brincadeira mordiscando num pedaço de maçã, "com a tua peculiaridade com fukutaichous."

"Talvez!" Exclamou acabando de comer a ultima das deliciosas torradinhas, "Mas a verdade é que arranjar um shinigami que esteja a altura das minhas necessidades têm sido um pouco difícil, e desde Kaien-kun não encontrei ninguém que estivesse à altura!"

"Hm!" Anui bebendo um longo golo, acabando o resto do liquido que o seu amigo deixara na sua chávena, "e o que achas do teu novo fukutaichou?"

"Passou muito pouco tempo para dizer ao certo, mas faz-me lembrar Byakuya-kun!" disse por entre um ataque de tosse, informando o em seguida. "Contudo, sensei têm o em alta consideração, ele bateu o recorde de Ichimaru-san por dois meses mas como Shiro-chan atingiu bankai antes de graduar da academia, um génio entre génios!!"

"E uma preciosidade dessas não é capitão porque?!" Proferiu Shunsui parando o que estava a fazer, erguendo o olhar para o seu amigo admirado. "Ma... ma... desta vez preocupas-te à sério o Velhote, se ele te ofereceu uma ama-seca!"

"Shun, não digas disparates!!" Repreendeu o seu amigo, revelando em seguida. "A zanpakutō do meu novo fukutaichou é semelhante à de Aizan-san, Genryūsai-sensei não falou directamente mas isso deixou o inquieto! É muito bem possível que o tenha colocado na minha divisão para que eu possa olhar por ele, antes do transferir para outra posição."

"Interessante, queres uma mãozinha com a tua missão!"

"Se não te importares, gostava de saber a tua opinião sobre ele depois do conheceres!" Solicitou.

"Onde se encontra o teu elusivo vice-capitão?" perguntou, reclinando-se no tatame, observando atentamente o seu melhor amigo, agora, deitado no futon à sua frente; entre eles a mesa lacada que contivera o seu pequeno almoço jazia esquecida.

**の****o****の**

Não muito longe dali Nanao Ise, andava a caça do seu irresponsável capitão que decidira nessa manhã sumir sem deixar rasto! Depois de verificar todos os habituais poisos dentro da cidade, ela concluiu que era muito provável que ele tenha vindo se esconder na unidade do pobre Ukitake-taichou. "Não tem vergonha nenhuma!" Resmungou aborrecida, "Não sei como podem ser amigos!"

Desse modo com um rumo traçado, apressou-se, passando furiosamente pela estupefacta sentinela na entrada do complexo que mal a vira. A diminuta mulher prosseguiu o seu caminho sem ser contestada, até que do nada uma figura apareceu-lhe à frente bloqueando-lhe o acesso aos aposentos do capitão da Décima terceira Divisão e fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de traseiro no chão.

**Continua no próximo capítu****lo.**


End file.
